1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control valve assembly, and more particularly to a control valve assembly for use as a water inlet valve for a washing appliance in which the assembly isolates the torque generated in making a threaded connection to external plumbing from the valve and transmits this torque to the appliance cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid control valves have long been used in the art to selectively control a flow of fluid from an external source to a washing chamber of an appliance such as an automatic washer or automatic dishwasher. Such valves are usually mounted on the interior surface of a cabinet wall and include a fluid inlet which extends through the cabinet wall for connection to external plumbing. When the connection to external plumbing is a threaded connection, problems have arisen in situations where the torque generated in effecting such connection is transmitted to the valve. These problems were recognized and dealt with for example, by R. Sovitzky in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,561 which discloses the utilization of a mounting bracket and a non-rotatable association between the mounting bracket and the fluid inlet of a control valve. The control valve is therefore isolated from the torque created in fastening the valve to external plumbing by this non-rotatable association. Similar structures are also taught by R. H. Eklund in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,602 and J. A. Kozel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,848.
Inasmuch as fluid control valves for washing appliances are generally electrically operated solenoid valves, and inasmuch as an operator must be protected from the hazards of electrical shock, practical applications of these control valves have included the provision of a grounding connection between the electrically operated solenoid and the appliance cabinet. These grounding connections have been in the form of a flexible wire with eyelet or horseshoe shape terminals to receive a screw-type fastening device. Physical embodiments of control valves, such as disclosed by the aforementioned Sovitzky patent, presently utilize such grounding conductors.
In many appliance applications, particularly those in which the fluid inlet and fluid outlet of the control valve are not disposed in the same general direction, for example at an angle of 90.degree., it is of particular convenience to an appliance assembler and to service personnel, to be provided with some index of proper valve orientation. One such technique for providing proper valve orientation is disclosed by C. E. Lyall et al. in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,047.
Other art concerning fluid control valves which may be of interest to the reader may be had by referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,678; 3,381,700 and Re. 25,272.